


Winter

by Tobibebeloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobibebeloves/pseuds/Tobibebeloves
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 86





	Winter

Winter. Kageyama always hated that season. Just pure coldness and poor attempts of warming himself up with hot beverages. Besides those things, it also made his nights lonelier than most days. His sister was away doing shoots, his boyfriend is at Tokyo, his friends/teammates are with their families, while he was at his condo alone, searching for something to watch, hopefully to cheer him up.

After a few minutes searching for a movie, he finally settles for one. He doesn’t have a particular genre that he likes. He was the “in-the-moment” kind of guy. And at that moment, this movie feels right for him. 

Half through the movie, his doorbell rang. Now who would come at his doorstep at 7:40pm? He didn’t remember ordering food. Maybe a parcel? But he didn’t order anything recently. His sister? Maybe she finished early and decided to go home in time for Christmas. Deciding that it was the latter, he walked to his door and opened it. Only to be greeted by flowers and a baby blue gift box. “Merry Christmas baby” the man at the door said. Tobio was dumb-founded as he looks at the man in front of him. “Kiyoomi?”. 

“Aren’t you going to let me in? It’s freezing here.” Sakusa said. Tobio, still in state of shock, didn’t realize that they were still at his front door. So he step aside to let his boyfriend in. “I didn’t know you would come?” Tobio said. The man in question simply chuckled, “If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore baby.” Blushing at Kiyoomi’s statement. Contrary to his snobbish and straightforward demeanor, Tobio is someone who easily gets flustered by the slightest of compliments. “I guess not.” He said as he plops down beside his boyfriend who was sitting comfortably in the couch. Kiyoomi furrows his eyebrows at his answer. “Do you not want me here?” the latter asks. Kageyama’s eyes widen in panic at his question. “NO! that’s not it. I-I’m really happy that you’re here. I just didn’t expect you to be.” Kiyoomi then cupped his face.

“You know I like finishing what I started right? I know you’re used to it by now. Being alone. But the moment you said yes to me I promised to myself that you won’t ever have to feel or be alone and I intend to keep that promise Tobio.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Kageyama’s, “So get ready baby because I don’t plan on leaving you. I’ll be here every Christmas, New Year, birthdays, and everyday for the rest of our lives.” Kissing his nose and forehead in the process before letting go. 

"It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. And we're going to have to work on this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me."

He turned his gaze to the T.V and smiled teasingly at his lover. 

“So… The Notebook huh?” Kiyoomi blurts out as he wraps his arms around Tobio pulling him close. “Shut up.” Kageyama says as he settles his head in Kiyoomi’s chest and his arms around his waist. “Thank you. I love you Omi. I really do.” He said while looking directly at him despite the visible blush running across his cheeks. “I love you most baby. I love you most.” He retorts as he runs his hand on the latter’s hair. 

Maybe winter isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
